La decisión correcta
by Paladium
Summary: SNACK. Snape le salva la vida a Black siguiendo las órdenes de Dumbledore. Sirius querrá la venganza por la humillación, y a partir de ahí, tanto el uno como el otro serán incapaces de mantener a raya sus sentimientos. SS/SB
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío. Miento, la idea es mía. ¡ Disfrútenla!

* * *

><p><strong>La decisión correcta:<strong>

Serie de tres capítulos. Comienza ambientado en el quinto libro, La Orden del Fénix, y continúa hasta el séptimo.

**Capítulo 1/3:**

Sirius golpeó la mesa de madera maciza con su puño, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, furioso. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante, mientras ladraba:

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir por mí, Snape?

Apenas habían pasado dos horas desde que Snape apareciera en Grimmauld Place, informándoles que Harry Potter estaba en el Ministerio, intentando salvar a su adorado padrino de una muerte lenta y agónica a manos de Voldemort.

A Sirius le había faltado tiempo para unirse al equipo de rescate y Snivellus, por supuesto, se había negado. _Órdenes de Dumbledore_,- dijo una voz en la cabeza de Sirius, ridiculizando las palabras del director.

La cabeza de Sirius comenzó a doler, recordando cómo la asquerosa serpiente le había desmayado por la espalda, cuando se disponía a salvar a su ahijado.

Acababa de despertar, tirado en el suelo del salón frente a la chimenea. Atado y amordazado, para mayor humillación. Remus le había quitado las cuerdas con un pase de varita, después de sus intentos infructuosos, pidiéndole que se relajara.

Y eso les llevaba a la cocina de Grimmauld Place, a la acalorada discusión que estaba manteniendo Sirius con Snape frente al resto de la Orden del Fénix, además de Harry y sus amigos, que acababan de llegar.

- Órdenes de Dumbledore, chucho sarnoso. Si por mí fuera, te habría mandado a morir al Ministerio… O mejor, a pasar otra temporada con los dementores.

El primogénito de los Black sacó su varita con un movimiento rápido y dejó la punta de ésta a escasos centímetros de la cara del profesor.

Sonrió mentalmente, sintiendo la varita de Snape pinchando en su pecho, encima de su corazón, en ese mismo instante. Se conocían bien, a fin de cuentas.

Las miradas de ambos brillaban de odio abiertamente; no había necesidad de ocultarlo ni fingir que se apreciaban vagamente delante de los presentes. La varita de Sirius tembló por la fuerza con la que la sostenía, y Snape apretó un poco más, queriendo dejar claro que él no se iba a quedar atrás.

- ¿Quién te mandó, Snivellus? ¿Malfoy, quizás? Sólo eres su asqueroso perrito faldero.

Aquellas palabras parecían hacer el efecto que Sirius deseaba: Snape apretó las mandíbulas, frunciendo el ceño un poco más.

Gryffindor y slytherin lo sabían: su rival perdería la compostura dentro de poco. Mientras se taladraban con la mirada, ambos escucharon como un lejano murmullo las palabras tranquilizadoras de Remus, intentando hacer que bajaran las varitas y hablaran como personas civilizadas.

Snape hizo una mueca de desprecio que se mezcló con una incipiente sonrisa, mientras le miraba fijamente. Su mirada ardía en odio y deseo de venganza, igual que la de Sirius.

- Al menos yo no vivo encerrado en la casa de mi madre, Black.

Si a Snape le enervaba que Sirius le llamara perrito faldero, a Black le ocurría lo mismo cuando, finalmente, la serpiente acababa nombrando su forzoso encierro. Sirius abrió los labios, susurrando:

- Desma- su espalda golpeó dolorosamente contra la pared de la cocina, cortándole la respiración, antes de tambalearse. Remus le agarró, antes de que cayera al suelo.

Todo ocurrió más rápido de lo que Sirius hubiera deseado: Black se lanzó contra su oponente, intentando liberarse del agarre de Lupin, Snape sonreía con una mezcla de arrogancia y altanería; esa sonrisa tan suya que decía _te he ganado_, y Dumbledore aparecía en la habitación.

Parecía terriblemente contrariado y decepcionado. Snape bajó la varita despacio, mirando al anciano, mientras Sirius se recolocaba la ropa con movimientos bruscos, mirando a Snape.

Nadie se movió en la habitación por un instante: todos esperaban alguna reacción por parte del director. Sirius fue el primero en hablar, adelantándose a Snape, mientras le miraba de reojo triunfante:

- Snape me atacó por la espalda, me ató y me amordazó. ¡En mi propia casa!- agregó furioso, señalando al mortífago con el dedo. Dumbledore habló de inmediato, dirigiendo su mirada al profesor:

- Severus, no deberías haber atacado a Sirius de esa manera.- El aludido frunció el ceño, ante la sonrisa triunfante del segundo, antes de que Dumbledore se volviera hacia él.- Y, Sirius, creo recordar haberte ordenado que no dejaras la casa bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La sonrisa de Sirius murió rápidamente, mientras su rostro se contraía en una mueca de enfado. Snape le observó, disfrutando de ver a Black contrariado, antes de que su Marca empezara a arder intensamente.

- Director.- no hizo falta que el mortífago añadiera nada más; los ojos azules del anciano brillaron, entendiendo su situación, y asintió secamente.

Sirius observó resentido cómo Snape se iba a lamerle las botas a su Amo sin añadir nada más, antes de marcharse fuera de la cocina, sumamente enfadado. Dio un portazo al cerrar la puerta, antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, frente al fuego de la sala de estar, temblando de ira.

.)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sirius puso sobre sus hombros la capa de viaje polvorienta. El curso había terminado hacía una semana, y Harry se había ido con los Dursley. Recordó las palabras de Remus, pidiéndole que se comportara y, como siempre, defendiendo a Snape.

Sirius bufó por lo bajo y caminó hasta la chimenea. Indeciso, miró la llama bailar sobre la madera, pensando en lo que estaba haciendo.

Snape había atacado antes que él ese día. Y no podía dejar que se repitiera, eso seguro. Además, gracias a esa pequeña pelea que habían tenido, se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba volver a ejercitarse.

Porque para Sirius estaba muy claro: Snivellus nunca había sido el mejor duelista en la escuela, y que él le ganara era un golpe bajo para su orgullo. Por ello, iba a retarle a un duelo.

No se lo había dicho a Remus, el licántropo parecía cien veces más pesado que antes con su cantinela de _dejar de pelear_ con Snivellus. Bufó una segunda vez y se introdujo en la chimenea, al grito de ¡Hogwarts!

Snape no podía estar en ningún otro sitio, ¡No tenía vida social! ¿Para qué quería salir del castillo? Se jactó de ello mentalmente, mientras aparecía en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Dumbledore le dejaba ir al castillo en vacaciones, gracias a Merlín. Y también a Remus, que era el que había hablado con el director.

Sirius caminó por el castillo con una sonrisa de nostalgia, recordando los buenos momentos con los Merodeadores al completo, de camino a las mazmorras.

Quince minutos después, Sirius se irguió en su máxima altura, vistiéndose una cara seria, frente a la puerta del laboratorio privado de pociones de Snape.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza, dejando que golpeara contra la pared, clavando su mirada gris en Snape, que alzó una ceja interrogante, apartando por un momento la vista del caldero.

- ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita, Black?

- Tú y yo vamos a batirnos en duelo ahora mismo.- ordenó con voz demandante. Si en algún momento se vio amenazante, las palabras de Snape rompieron esa ilusión de una forma cruel.

- No.

- ¿No?- Sirius parpadeó sorprendido; era obvio que Snape tenía tantas ganas de matarle como él.- Creo que no me has entendido, no era una petición.

- Largo de aquí, Black. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escucharte a ti.

- ¿Cosas como esa poción?- interrogó Sirius, dejando atrás la pose amenazante, que parecía no hacer ningún estrago en Snape. Éste gruñó afirmativamente, sin despegar la mirada del fondo del caldero.- Entonces esperaré. Cuando termines esa poción, nos batiremos en duelo.

Sirius se sentó en un taburete, al otro lado del gran caldero, y durante los siguientes tres cuartos de hora se limitó a mirar cómo Snape miraba el caldero, cortaba ingredientes, vertía sustancias dentro y volvía a mirar.

Suspiró por enésima vez, con la cabeza ya pegada a la mesa. Un rato más en esa habitación y Sirius se dormiría completamente. Snape envasó su asquerosa poción en botes de cristal, mientras Black se desperezaba ruidosamente, sin ocultar su tedio.

- ¿Ya has terminado de jugar con tus pociones?- preguntó con sorna.

- Sí. Dime, Black, ¿para qué quieres batirte en duelo conmigo?- la mirada de Snape se posó finalmente en Sirius, que esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, mientras decía:

- Quiero la revancha por la última vez.

- No estoy para tus niñerías ahora, Black.

- Y también quiero entrenar.- la ceja izquierda de su oponente se alzó, interrogante, y Sirius se dispuso a explicar.- Eres el único que te batirías en duelo conmigo, aquí y ahora, Snivellus.

- ¿Has probado a preguntarle a Lupin?- las mejillas de Sirius se colorearon de rojo, mientras desviaba la vista.

- ¿No será que me tienes miedo, Snape, y por eso me das alternativas?

- Al contrario, sólo creo que debería recordarte que hay personas como yo que sí pueden salir de casa de su madre a jugarse la vida.- Touché, pensó Sirius, sintiendo cómo la ira se acumulaba en su pecho.

Gruñó por lo bajo, mientras Snape se marchaba del laboratorio sin mirar atrás. Sirius le siguió, esperando que el profesor le hubiera hecho caso y fueran a batirse en duelo. Sonrió cuando Snape le mostró una de las muchas habitaciones del castillo, perfecta para batirse en duelo.

Ambos hombres danzaron durante un tiempo al compás de una música inexistente, mientras se lanzaban hechizos. Y Sirius observó con felicidad cómo Snape volaba y chocaba contra la pared fuertemente, después de dos duelos perdidos.

Su alegría se tornó en una levísima preocupación, cuando vio que no se movía. La varita estaba a varios metros del mortífago, por lo que Sirius se permitió avanzar sin molestarse en cuidarse las espaldas.

Segundos después, el convicto palideció al darse cuenta de que Snape estaba sangrando. Rápidamente, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación en las mazmorras, agradeciendo el saber varios hechizos curativos.

Black acostó a un inconsciente Snape en su austera cama, mientras pasaba la varita por su cuerpo, curando las heridas con maestría.

Minutos después, éste despertó confundido. Sus miradas se encontraron una fracción de segundo, antes de que Snape se levantara, demasiado rápido. Se tambaleó un momento, y Sirius se levantó a su vez, sin hacer amago de ayudarle.

Seguir por ese camino le costaría una maldición, y Sirius no era tonto. _O no tanto como para tentar a su destino de esa forma_. Porque definitivamente tenía que tener algo mal dentro suyo para ayudar a Snivellus.

- ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó en un gruñido, intentando volver a recuperar las distancias entre ellos.

Snape no contestó, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y Sirius se fue, confundido. Snape nunca haría algo así por él, ¿por qué le había ayudado entonces?

.))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sirius miró por la ventana de su habitación. Llevaba días encerrado, más concretamente desde que dejara a Snape convaleciente en sus húmedas y frías mazmorras.

¿El motivo de su encierro? Al principio había sido para reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos por Snape, o más bien, ayudarse a sí mismo a resolver la duda que le carcomía la cabeza: _¿Por qué le había ayudado?_

En esos momentos, ya no sabía qué pensar de ninguna de las maneras. Sirius frunció el ceño en una mueca de fastidio, mientras Remus entraba en su cuarto.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Sirius?

- Nada, sólo estaba pensado en…

- ¿En lo qué pasó cuando fuiste a Hogwarts, fuera lo que fuera que ocurrió?- Sirius le miró con sorpresa, y Remus negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Sí, digamos que pienso en eso.

- En Snape.- le corrigió Lupin. Nuevamente, el preso se sorprendió, mientras intentaba controlar el rubor de sus mejillas.- Fuiste a visitar a Snape.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Me confundió contigo cuando fui a llenar mis reservar de la poción matalobos, hace dos días.- Sirius exclamó un suave ¡Oh!, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Remus se sentó a su lado, esperando algún tipo de explicaciones.

- ¿Crees que yo esté…?- la voz de Sirius se deshizo, antes de continuar.- ¿Obsesionado? ¿Enamorado?- las muecas de disgusto fueron cambiando a auténtico asco, mientras Lunático reía.

- ¿De Snape? No, lo dudo. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Bueno, es que… Creo que ya no siento el mismo odio por él, no sé si me entiendes.- Remus quitó su sonrisa, mientras le miraba con preocupación. _El día en que dejen de odiarse se helará el infierno_, pensó.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

- Podríamos decir que se dio una situación en la que no me comporté como debería.

- Y eso te hizo sentir confuso.- Sirius asintió ante su afirmación.- Quizás deberías hablar con Snape sobre lo que pasó.

- Sí, claro. ¿Antes o después de matarnos a maldiciones?

- Deberíais comportaros como personas civilizadas. Ya no sois críos, y tampoco enemigos. Hay que mantenerse unidos, confiar el uno en el otro para ganar esta guerra.

Sirius rió, mientras Lupin salía de la habitación, dándolo por perdido. No obstante, sus palabras habían quedado impresas en el cerebro de Sirius.

Hablar con Snape. _Como si pudiera hacerlo_. Y, sin embargo, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de aclarar lo que fuera que sentía por Snivellus. Saldría otra tarde, se prometió a sí mismo, mientras el sueño le vencía.

.))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

- Snivellus.- Buena forma de comenzar una conversación, se dijo Sirius a sí mismo, mientras entraba en el laboratorio apestoso de Snape.

- Black.- su apellido en los labios de esa serpiente venenosa se convertía en el mayor insulto a la raza humana, y Sirius le maldijo mentalmente por ello.- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Que dejes tus pociones y hablemos ahora, eso es lo que quiero.- las palabras salieron de la garganta de Sirius con profundo dolor. ¿Hablar? ¿Con Snivellus? Se estremeció del sólo pensamiento.

- Espera.- como la vez anterior, Sirius se tumbó encima de la mesa, adormilándose, mientras Snape preparaba sus mejunjes y destripaba sus ingredientes. Sin embargo, después de cinco minutos, Snape le levantó.- Ya está. ¿Qué quieres?

- Ya te lo he dicho, hablar.- Snape asintió con la cabeza, mientras le invitaba a pasar a su habitación, sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones frente al fuego. Sirius le imitó y Snape le miró intensamente, esperando una respuesta que no llegó.

- Creo que esto va a ir para largo.

Sirius no le contradijo; era la pura verdad. Ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar, qué decir o cómo enfocar el tema. _No podía tampoco decirle simplemente de pelearse hasta que su antiguo odio volviera, ¿o sí?_

Concentrado como estaba en la futura conversación, Sirius se asustó momentáneamente al notar el tacto del vidrio contra su mano: Snape le había dejado una copa en la mano, llena de vino de elfo.

Sirius miró sospechosamente su bebida, mientras Snape llenaba su propia copa y dejaba la botella en el suelo, al lado de su sillón. Debió de observar su mirada, porque en seguida dijo en un susurro:

- Me has dado ya bastantes posibilidades de matarte, Black. Créeme cuando te digo que ese vino de elfo no está envenenado, sería demasiado rápido e indoloro.

Bebió un sorbo de su copa, dejando a Sirius helado en su sitio. Disimuladamente olió el contenido, antes de decidir que era imposible que Snape hubiera echado algún veneno allí. Bebió a su vez, vaciando el contenido en el estómago, y Snape volvió a llenarle la copa.

- Yo… Quería saber si… Te encontrabas mejor.- dijo Sirius finalmente, tras beberse otras tres copas más. Snape alzó una ceja, escéptico, y se inclinó sobre su sillón.

- Lo que sea que quieras decirme, dímelo a la cara. Déjate de rodeos.- Siempre directo al grano, así era Snape. Sirius le perforó con la mirada y gruñó por lo bajo, antes de confesar finalmente:

- Creo que ya no siento el mismo odio por ti que sentía antes.- Snape se mostró sorprendido y reacio a creerle. Sirius levantó las manos en símbolo de paz y dijo.- Lo digo en serio, fuera de bromas.

- ¿Y yo qué pinto en todo eso?- Buena pregunta, pensó Sirius. Se mostró dubitativo durante un momento, antes de decir:

- Remus me aconsejó que hablara contigo, Snivellus.- ambos hombres se quedaron mirando el fuego durante un rato, y Sirius añadió.- Por cierto, Remus sabe que fui a verte.

- Lo sé. Pensé que se lo habrías dicho, por si acaso te envenenaba o te mataba por la espalda para usarte como ingredientes para mis pociones.- Ironía, pura ironía, y Sirius bufó por lo bajo.

- No, no se lo dije. A Remus no le gusta que nos peleemos.- Sirius se quedó pensativo y añadió.- Es un poco entrometido cuando quiere.

- Me reservaré mis opiniones sobre Lupin.- susurró Snape diplomáticamente. Sirius cabeceó y miró a Snape sorprendido.

- Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¿Con qué?

- Mi problema, Snape.

- Tú lo has dicho, es _tuyo_, no mío. Tú sabrás lo que haces.- Sirius le miró enfadado. ¿Es qué acaso él no estaba preocupado por eso? Bufó, antes de levantarse para marcharse.

- Entonces, adiós. Pensaré lo que hacer con mi problema yo solito y cuando encuentre algo, te lo diré.

Sirius cogió un puñado de polvos flú y los lanzó a la chimenea, cuyo fuego se volvió verse. No obstante, antes de irse, escuchó la voz de Snape en un tono jocoso que nunca antes había escuchado:

- ¿Te das cuenta de que hemos tenido nuestra primera conversación civilizada, chucho?

Sirius desapareció en el fuego, que volvió a crepitar, rojo como la lava. Apareció en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, con la voz de Snape repitiéndose todavía en sus oídos, y aún más confundido que antes. _Maldito Remus Lupin_.

.)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sirius miró a Snape de reojo. Llevaban dos aburridas semanas quedando para beber vino de elfo delante de la chimenea sin decir nada. O casi nada.

Bueno, si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, Sirius llevaba dos semanas apareciendo sin motivo alguno para beber alcohol con Snape. _No sabía cuál de las dos opciones era más patética._

Sirius le observó nuevamente, con disimulo. La idea que pasaba por su cabeza era inconcebible. Pero se le habían agotado las ideas, buenas o malas. Simplemente ya no había más opciones, a su parecer.

Le miró de nuevo, mientras apuraba su segunda copa de vino de elfo. Siempre era lo mismo. Snape volvió a rellenar su copa, sin mirarle apenas.

_¿Y si le besaba?_ Era lo más loco que había pensado, sí, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo, ¿no? Snape volvió a acomodarse en su sillón, hundiéndose en las sombras de su habitación.

Decidido, pensó entonces, le beso. Ahora o nunca. Sirius cerró los ojos y después de un momento de visualización, se levantó rígidamente de su asiento.

Snape también se levantó, pensando que Black ya se iba. Sirius dejó su copa en el suelo, como solía hacer cada vez que se iba y entonces se inclinó sobre Snape.

Sus labios se pegaron a los finos del profesor, presionando con fuerza. Sus ojos, abiertos en todo momento, conectaron con los incrédulos de Snape, mientras Sirius pegaba sus cuerpos, amoldándose perfectamente en la semioscuridad de las mazmorras.

Los labios de Snape se abrieron y juntaron sus lenguas, mientras ambos sentían la erección del otro. Sirius gimió de placer, mientras su boca trazaba cuidadosamente un camino por la barbilla del mortífago, siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula y llegaba hasta su cuello, donde mordió suavemente.

La mano de Snape se deslizó entre sus ropas y tomó la erección de Sirius. Gimió largamente, sintiendo los dedos largos y finos de su enemigo tocando su glande desde la base a la punta de su estoque, con lentitud.

Las manos de Sirius se agarraron a la túnica negra de Snape, intentando tocar debajo de toda esa tela negra. Misión imposible para Sirius, que se limitó a tocar superficialmente la erección del otro, mientras recibía sus atenciones.

La mano de Snape se cerró fuertemente sobre la base de su pene erguido y Sirius gimoteó en su oído, agarrándose con fuerza al profesor. Y entonces comenzó a bombear con fuerza.

La mano del hombre subió hasta la punta del estoque de Sirius, y volvió a bajar, deteniéndose un instante cada vez que cambiaba de sentido. Y más pronto de lo que se imaginó, Sirius manchó sus pantalones y su ropa interior, mientras mordía con fuerza el cuello de Snape.

Su pene cayó flácido entre su ropa, mientras Snape sacaba su mano de su entrepierna, sin mirarle. Y antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo, Snape desapareció en un revuelo de tela negra.

Sirius se quedó mirando el fuego, desolado y sin saber por qué exactamente. Snape le había masturbado y luego había desaparecido. ¿Así era cómo se sentían las demás muchachas que dejaba tiradas de cualquier manera en el colegio?

Sirius se dejó caer en su sillón, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Por qué, maldita sea, se había largado Snape?


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío. Miento, la idea es mía. ¡ Disfrútenla!

* * *

><p><strong>La decisión correcta:<strong>

Serie de tres capítulos. Comienza ambientado en el quinto libro, La Orden del Fénix, y continúa hasta el séptimo.

**Capítulo 2/3:**

Sirius volvió al apestoso laboratorio de pociones de Snape la noche siguiente, buscando explicaciones. Tal y como esperaba, Snape se encontraba terminando de hacer sus mejunjes, así que se sentó frente a él, sin decir palabra.

- Adiós, Black.- le saludó y despidió al mismo tiempo Snivellus, sin mirarle siquiera. Sirius suspiró inaudiblemente, esperando sacar alguna respuesta del porqué del comportamiento de Snape la noche anterior.

- Buenas noches, Snape.- el slytherin le miró finalmente, mientras se levantaba, dejando de lado la poción. El odio brilló en sus ojos, y Sirius se levantó también, con la mano en el bolsillo de la varita, dispuesto a sacarla si hacía falta.

- ¿Qué quieres? Ya te has burlado de mí, ahora lárgate.- Sirius parpadeó varias veces, perdido. ¿De qué hablaba Snape?

- ¿Ayer la cagué?- preguntó vulgarmente. La mirada de Snape se tornó aún más oscura, ofendido por el comentario, y Sirius rápidamente atajó cualquier insulto.- Vale, lo siento. No sé qué hice, pero lo siento.

Snape volvió la atención a su poción otra vez, y comenzó a envasarla en tarros. No hizo ningún comentario, y Sirius pensó que quizás sus disculpas habían aplacado su ánimo.

Cuando terminó su tarea, Snape pasó, como siempre, a su habitación. No se sentó en el sillón, ni sacó las dos copas y la botella de vino de elfo, ni hizo nada. Se quedó de pie, mirando a Sirius con intensidad, antes de susurrar:

- ¿Así que no te acuerdas?- Sirius negó con la cabeza y rápidamente contestó:

- Si fue porque ayer nos tocamos...

- No te burles de mí, Black. No estoy de humor para soportar tus bromas otra vez.

- Si me dices que hice mal, la próxima vez podremos remediarlo.- Sirius se sorprendió a sí mismo dando por supuesto que habría una próxima vez. Se sonrojó delicadamente, pero no bajó la mirada.

- Me llamaste Snivellus.- escupió Snape con desprecio. Vale, aquello no había estado bien, pero tampoco era para ponerse así, ¿no?- Me llamaste Snivellus cuando te corriste.

¡Oh!_ Vale, eso no estuvo nada bien._ Sirius alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, sin acordarse siquiera de haberlo llamado así. Snape le miró amargamente, esperando la broma, y Sirius se disculpó, mirándole con intensidad:

- Lo siento. No… No sabía que te había llamado así.- Sirius recordó las viejas tácticas que le habían hecho un Casanova en el colegio, y se acercó hasta Snape con una pequeña sonrisa.- Dame otra oportunidad y no te arrepentirás.

Antes de que Snape pudiera responder, sus bocas se unieron nuevamente. Sirius enredó sus manos entre las ropas del mortífago y le guió hasta la cama, intentando quitarle la túnica.

Sirius gruñó impaciente, y estiró en sentidos contrarios, rompiendo los botones de la ropa. Las manos de Snape se deslizaron por su ropa, desnudándolo con rapidez.

Liberaron sus erecciones apresuradamente, y Sirius comenzó a masturbar al profesor. Sus gemidos encendieron al máximo a Sirius, que juntó su boca contra la de Snape.

Al cabo de un rato, Sirius escuchó el profundo gemido de Snape, mientras su espalda se arqueaba, y se corrió, manchando a Sirius, que se vino entre sus piernas.

Sirius se dejó caer como un peso muerto encima de su… ¿Enemigo? ¿O debería llamarle amante? Su cabeza cayó sobre el hueco del cuello de Snape, mientras éste conjuraba una manta para taparles a ambos.

- ¿Me perdonas ahora, entonces?- preguntó con fingida inocencia Sirius, sin mirar a Snape, que gruñó como única respuesta.

- Cállate, Black.

- Quizás deberíamos empezar a llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila, Severus.- Sirius hizo una pausa, escuchando lo raro que se sentía el nombre de Snape en sus labios.- Al menos mientras compartamos la cama.

- Me da igual cómo me llames, mientras no vuelvas a nombrar ese mote nauseabundo.- Sirius sonrió divertido, mientras sus brazos rodeaban a su pareja. Besó el pecho descubierto y pálido del espía.

- Me gustaría que tú me llamaras Sirius, ¿sabes, Severus?

.)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

- Felicidades.- dijo Sirius en voz baja. Nuevamente estaba bebiendo vino de elfo con Snape en su habitación. Éste le miró extrañado, y Sirius aclaró.- Por tu nombramiento de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Dumbledore me lo acaba de decir.

Snape sonrió con amargura y no comentó nada. Sirius lo dejó pasar, llevaba toda la tarde raro y no quería decirle que le pasaba. Se acercó para besarle, y Snape le volvió la cara, gruñendo:

- Ahora no, Black.- Sirius volvió a apoyar la espalda contra su sillón, mientras comentaba:

- Realmente me gustaría que me llamaras Sirius. Llevamos un mes follando, Severus.- le informó, diciendo su nombre con lentitud, saboreándolo.

- Déjame en paz, Black. En serio, no estoy de humor para bromas tontas.- Sirius bufó por lo bajo y cambió de tema.

- Espero que no sigas molestando a Harry.

- Mala suerte, Black. Si Potter sigue sin obedecer las normas, tendré que seguir castigándole hasta que entienda que no es especial.

Sirius se levantó enfadado, y tiró su copa al suelo. Se atavió la capa de viaje y rápidamente se marchó por la red flú, despidiéndose de Snape con un seco 'Adiós, Snape'.

.)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sirius se tapó con las mantas lo mejor que pudo, mientras sentía cómo la cama se hundía a su derecha. Remus apartó las mantas con la mano, y Sirius gruñó en respuesta.

- Sirius…- su voz triste hizo que Sirius le mirara. Tenía ojeras, estaba pálido y el pelo estaba desvaído, sin vida.- No deberías estar así por él.

Sirius desvió la mirada a la otra punta de la habitación. Snape, ese maldito cabrón desalmado, había matado a Dumbledore. Sintió una bola de impotencia subir por la garganta: llevaban acostándose todo el curso y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, de dónde quedaban sus verdaderas lealtades.

Snape, Snivellus, y desde hacía poco, Severus… Maldito, desgraciado cabrón, mortífago apestoso. Lo echaba de menos, echaba de menos estar con él, y maldita sea, eso le hacía odiarlo más.

Se rió mentalmente de sí mismo: _¿Odiarlo más? Ni siquiera le odiaba._ Gruñó nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte, y se incorporó en la cama.

- No sé cómo he podido estar tan ciego para no verlo.

- Nadie te culpa, Sirius.- le consoló Remus. Sirius golpeó el colchón con el puño cerrado.

- Porque resulta que nadie lo sabe.

- Yo sí.- Sirius le miró, sin sorpresa ni sentimiento alguno en la mirada. Lupin de acomodó en la cama, sentándose cómodamente al lado de Sirius.- Sé que tenías algo con Snape, pero no sé hasta dónde llegasteis, o siquiera si llegaste a decirle algo.

Remus Lunático Lupin, maldito fuera por su forma de observar todo a su alrededor y sacar conclusiones. Sirius se alegró de que no supiera tanto como parecía, y gruñó, recordándose a sí mismo que todo eso tenía que quedar en el pasado.

Remus pasó un brazo por su hombro y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo, abrazándole amorosamente, como una madre a su hijo. Sirius se dejó hacer, mirando pensativo la manta blanca, y Remus le dijo suavemente:

- Bienvenido al mundo de los demás mortales, Sirius.

.))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sirius apareció frente a Grimmauld Place, un mes después de que la aparición de Harry Potter en medio del Ministerio de Magia se volviera noticia. No esperaba encontrar allí a nadie, pero de todas formas observó cuidadosamente, esperando ver mortífagos.

Entró con precaución, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y esperó a que aparecieran las protecciones que Moody había concedido a la casa. Después de un ahogado 'Yo no te mate', la casa volvió a quedar en silencio.

Sirius caminó por el angosto pasillo, subió las escaleras y entró en su dormitorio. Apenas se había arrodillado frente a su baúl, cuando oyó un crujido sospechoso.

Sirius salió de su habitación y dio con el pasillo. Al final de éste se encontraba Snape, ataviado con su propia capa de viaje.

Sirius frunció el ceño cuando el mortífago hizo amago de querer hablar y atacó, sacando su varita. Su hechizo se deshizo contra el escudo de Snape, que se puso en posición defensiva.

- Black…- intentó hablar Snape. Sirius lanzó otro hechizo que volvió a impactar contra el escudo de su enemigo.- Black, tienes que- su frase quedó inacabada, mientras repelía otra maldición.- Escúchame, Black.

- ¡Cállate! Tú lo mataste, mataste al único que confió en ti desde el principio, nos traicionaste a todos.- le recriminó Sirius, con un brillo de odio en los ojos.

Snape no tuvo tiempo de responder, mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba los rápidos hechizos de Sirius. Frunció el ceño y dejó su posición defensiva, para pasar al ataque.

En apenas unos minutos, ambos hombres danzaban por el pasillo, intentando darle a su contrario. Sirius se protegió, cuando vio el rayo rojo que iba directo a él, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, alcanzó a ver a Snape avanzando hacia él, varita en mano. Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

.))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sirius despertó desorientado. La cama era cómoda y agradable y Sirius dio gracias a los dioses por la temperatura de la habitación. Su cabeza llevaba una venda, que tocó durante un momento, antes de hacer una mueca de dolor y apartar la mano.

Miró a su alrededor, extrañado: aquella era la habitación del director. Frunció el ceño, al recordar lo sucedido, y se preguntó vagamente dónde estaba Severus, si habría avisado a su Amo de que le tenían…

Se levantó con cuidado, todavía no estaba del todo recuperado. Buscó su varita con la vaga esperanza de poder defenderse de su captor, pero no la encontró. Abrió la puerta, después de un exhaustivo reconocimiento, y pasó a la oficina del director.

Estaba tal y como la recordaba de su niñez y juventud, salvo un detalle insalvable: el retrato de Dumbledore, que le miraba escrutadoramente desde su marco.

- Profesor Dumbledore.- le llamó, esperanzado. Sirius se acercó hasta la mesa del director, esperando una respuesta.

- Sirius.- contestó amablemente el cuadro. Sin embargo, sus ojos le escrutaban, leyendo su alma de una forma tan intensa que Sirius se preguntó si podría seguir usando la legeremancia aún cuando estaba muerto.- Deberías volver al dormitorio.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, rebelde, y se acercó hasta las estanterías y armarios, llenos de cachivaches inservibles a su parecer. Snape había guardado todo lo que Dumbledore había tenido, sin moverlo de lugar.

El retrato no volvió a hablar, pero no dejó de observarlo mientras exploraba. Sirius abrió un armario y miró en su interior: sólo había pociones.

Abrió el siguiente armario, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, hasta dar con el pensadero de Dumbledore. Miró en su interior, observando los recuerdos grises, todavía vertidos en su interior, y luego miró al frente.

Ante Sirius se desplegaba una gran torre de botecitos de cristal, en cuyo interior había recuerdos. Se relamió los labios secos, mientras su mano pasaba por encima de los botes, pensando en cual tomar primero.

- Sirius, no hagas eso.

La voz de Dumbledore le sacó de su ensimismamiento, y le hizo girarse para ver que seguía solo en la oficina. Luego, en un impulso, se introdujo dentro del pensadero, ansioso por saber qué era lo que Severus- perdón, Snape, estaba viendo.

Cayó al suelo, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en Hogwarts. En los jardines. Era de noche, y la oscura figura de Snape se alzaba a unos pasos de él, al lado de Karkarov. El torneo de los tres magos, entonces,- pensó Sirius.

Se acercó, para que la escena se disolviera, sin darle tiempo a escuchar nada. Y volvió a rearmarse; estaba en el hall de entrada, a su derecha estaban Severus y Dumbledore, hablando.

- ¿Y bien? – murmuró Dumbledore.

- La marca de Karkaroff también se ha oscurecido. Está aterrado, teme una venganza, usted sabe cuánta ayuda le brindó al Ministerio después de que el Señor Oscuro cayera –Snape miró de reojo al perfil de nariz ganchuda de Dumbledore – Karkaroff huirá si la Marca comienza a quemar.

- ¿Lo hará? – preguntó Dumbledore suavemente, mientras Fleur Delacour y Roger Davies venían desde el patio, riendo - ¿Y tú, te sientes tentado a irte con él?

- No – dijo Snape, con sus ojos negros fijos en las cada vez más alejadas siluetas de Fleur y Roger – No soy tan cobarde.

- No – acordó Dumbledore – Eres un hombre mucho más valiente que Igor Karkaroff. Sabes, a veces pienso que sorteamos las Casas demasiado pronto…

Antes de que Dumbledore se fuera, la imagen ya se estaba disolviendo de nuevo. Y estaba esta vez en lo que parecía ser la casa de Snape. Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Malfoy estaban allí, la última lloraba.

Severus estaba de rodillas ante ella, justo en la posición en la que debía realizarse un juramento inquebrantable. Bellatrix sostenía la varita frente a sus manos enlazadas, mientras Narcisa decía:

-Severus, ¿Vas a vigilar a mi hijo, Draco, mientras está cumpliendo los deseos del Señor Oscuro?

-Lo haré - dijo Snape.

Una fina lengua de llama brillante salió de la varita y ató alrededor de sus manos una especie de cuerda roja caliente.

-¿Y vas a protegerlo del dolor, con tu mejor destreza?

-Lo haré,- dijo Snape.

Una segunda lengua de llamas se disparó de la varita y entrecruzó con la primera, haciendo una cuerda más brillante.

-Y, si necesariamente... si Draco fallase...- susurró Narcissa (la mano de Snape se movió ligeramente dentro de la de ella, pero no se separó) -¿Llevarías a cabo la acción que el Señor Oscuro le ordenó a Draco que realizara?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Bellatrix miró su varita sobre sus manos, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-Lo haré - dijo Snape.

La voz de Snape se disolvió mientras el escenario cambiaba bajo los pies de Sirius. _Así que había hecho un juramento inquebrantable con Narcisa…_

Sirius aterrizó en la oficina del director. Dumbledore estaba sentado en su gran silla majestuosa, mientras Snape le daba de beber una poción y susurraba mientras agitaba la varita hacia la mano ennegrecida de Dumbledore.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Snape, sin preámbulo - ¿Por qué se puso ese anillo? Lleva una maldición, seguramente ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué lo tocó?

Había un anillo roto encima del escritorio de Dumbledore, al igual que la espada de Gryffindor. Sirius se acercó hasta quedar frente a los dos hombres.

- Fui… un tonto. Me vi profundamente tentado…

- ¿Tentado a qué?- Dumbledore no respondió.

- ¡Es un milagro que haya podido regresar! – Snape sonaba furioso – Ese anillo portaba una maldición de un poder extraordinario, contenerla es lo más que podemos hacer; he atrapado la maldición en su mano, por ahora…

Dumbledore levantó su mano, ennegrecida e inútil, y la examinó como si se tratara de una interesante antigüedad.

- Has hecho bien, Severus. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me queda?- El tono de Dumbledore era el de una conversación normal, podría haber estado preguntando por un informe del clima. Snape dudó un momento, antes de hablar.

- No sabría decirlo. Tal vez un año. No hay forma de contrarrestar un hechizo así para siempre. Eventualmente, se esparcirá. Es el tipo de maldición que crece con el tiempo.- Dumbledore sonrió. La noticia de que le quedaba menos de un año de vida no parecía importarle mucho.

- Soy muy afortunado, extremadamente afortunado de tenerte, Severus.

- ¡Si sólo me hubiese llamado un poco antes, hubiese podido hacer algo más, darle algo más de tiempo! – dijo Snape, furioso. Miró el anillo roto, y la espada - ¿Creía que con romper el anillo se rompería la maldición?

- Algo así… estaba delirando, sin duda alguna…. – dijo Dumbledore. Con un gran esfuerzo se enderezó en la silla – Bueno, en realidad, eso importará más adelante.- Snape se quedó completamente perplejo. Dumbledore sonrió.- Me refiero al plan que Lord Voldemort tiene sobre mí- Su plan para conseguir que el pobre chico Malfoy me asesine.

- El Señor Oscuro no cree que Draco lo consiga. Esto es simplemente un castigo por las recientes faltas de Lucius. Una tortura lenta para los padres de Draco, mientras ven como éste falla y paga el precio.

- En otras palabras, el chico también está condenado por una sentencia de muerte, al igual que yo – dijo Dumbledore – Ahora, creo saber que el sucesor natural del trabajo, cuando Draco falle, eres tú.- Hubo una pequeña pausa.

- Ese, según creo, es el plan del Señor Oscuro.

- ¿Lord Voldemort predice que en un momento no muy lejano no necesitará un espía en Hogwarts?

- Cree que la escuela pronto estará bajo su control, sí.

- Y si realmente cayera bajo su control – dijo Dumbledore, casi, según parecía, al aire - ¿Tengo tu palabra de que harás todo lo esté en tus manos para proteger a los estudiantes de Hogwarts?- Snape asintió firmemente.

- Bien. Ahora, tu primera prioridad es descubrir que es lo Draco trama. Un adolescente asustado es tan peligroso para el resto como para sí mismo. Ofrécele ayuda y guía, él aceptará, tú le agradas…

- … mucho menos desde que su padre perdió la confianza. Draco me culpa, cree que yo tomé el lugar de Lucius.

- De todas formas, intentalo. Me preocupo más por las posibles víctimas de cualquier ataque que se le ocurra al chico que por mí mismo. En último caso, por supuesto, sólo hay una cosa que hacer para salvarlo de la ira de Lord Voldemort.- Snape alzó las cejas y su tono de voz era sardónico al preguntar:

- ¿Piensas dejar que Voldemort te mate?

- Por supuesto que no. Tú debes matarme.- Hubo un largo silencio.

- ¿Quiere que lo haga ahora? – preguntó Snape, con la voz cargada de ironía - ¿O le doy algunos minutos para que componga su epitafio?

- Oh, todavía no– respondió Dumbledore, sonriendo – Me atrevería a decir que el momento se presentará solo en el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Dado lo que ha ocurrido esta noche – indicó su mano calcinada – podemos estar seguros que pasará durante este año.

Sirius se quedó de piedra, sin escuchar el resto de la conversación. ¿Snape…? ¿Severus…? ¿Dumbledore sabía todo el plan de Malfoy y le había pedido a Severus que le matara llegado el momento?

Es decir… Que Snape estaba allí bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore. Que seguía de su lado. Que era _bueno_. Sirius sintió un alivio en el pecho, mientras una diminuta sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro.

El suelo cambió de nuevo y estaban otra vez en la oficina de Dumbledore, sólo que era de noche. Snape estaba sentado en la silla, y Dumbledore se dedicaba a hablar, paseando alrededor de él.

Sirius esquivó al director y se recargó contra el escritorio, observando con fascinación e interés.

- Harry no debe enterarse, no hasta el último momento, no hasta que sea necesario, de otra forma, ¿cómo tendría la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo tiene que hacer?

- Pero, ¿qué debe hacer?

- Eso es algo entre Harry y yo. Ahora escucha con atención, Severus. Llegará un momento… después de mi muerte… ¡no discutas, no me interrumpas! Llegará un momento en el que Lord Voldemort parecerá temer por la vida de su serpiente.

- ¿Nagini? – Snape parecía atónito.

- Precisamente. Cuando Lord Voldemort deje de enviar a su serpiente a cumplir sus órdenes, y la mantenga segura junto a él bajo protección mágica, entonces, creo, será seguro decirselo a Harry.

- ¿Decirle qué?

Dumbledore respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos. Sirius se inclinó hacia delante, esperando con impaciencia la respuesta de Dumbledore.

Y de repente, sintió una fuerte presión en su brazo y fue sacado del pensadero a la fuerza. Sirius cayó al suelo, respirando agitadamente, observando la enorme figura negra que se alzaba frente a él.

Snape. Snape le miraba con un profundo enfado que se confundía con el odio, desde arriba. Su respiración era tan agitada como la de Sirius, mientras éste se levantaba, sin dejar de mirarlo de una forma extraña, como si lo examinara.

- ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo, Black?

- Yo… Tú… Tú eres… Dumbledore te obligó a…- las frases inconexas de Sirius parecieron poner la paciencia de Severus al límite.

- ¿Qué has visto? ¿Cuánto has visto?- había ansiedad en su voz cuando le tomó de la pechera y le alzó del suelo, mientras su varita se clavaba en el costado. Sirius le miró intensamente, antes de contestar:

- He visto lo suficiente como para querer hacer esto.- rápidamente juntó sus labios contra los de Severus en un beso ansioso.

* * *

><p>Y mañana el último capítulo...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío. Miento, la idea es mía. ¡ Disfrútenla!

* * *

><p><strong>La decisión correcta:<strong>

Serie de tres capítulos. Comienza ambientado en el quinto libro, La Orden del Fénix, y continúa hasta el séptimo.

**Capítulo 3/3:**

Sirius caminó por los pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts en forma de enorme perro lanudo. Sus sentidos se agudizaban cuando estaba en forma de animago, y así podía oler a sus enemigos antes de que estos le vieran.

No sabía qué le había impulsado a ir esa noche a Hogwarts; desde que se fuera de la oficina de Severus, hacía seis meses, sabiendo la verdad de sus lealtades, no había vuelto a pisar el castillo.

No era porque no quisiera, sino porque _él_ se lo había pedido. Después de una fría reconciliación, habían acabado de nuevo en la cama, y Sirius no había podido negárselo cuando Snape le había dicho que se alejara de Hogwarts, que no volviera a Grimmauld Place.

Y esa noche estaba allí. Infiltrándose en Hogwarts. Cómo lo había conseguido, todavía no estaba seguro de ello.

Hacía un poco de calor, estaban casi a principios de verano. Olfateó el aire, percatándose de la presencia de alguien más en ese pasillo. Rápidamente se puso alerta, apartándose del ventanal, donde entraba la luz de la luna.

- ¡Sirius!- fue apenas un susurro de una voz que reconoció como la de Harry. En la oscuridad se quedó quieto, sabiendo que iría con la capa de invisibilidad.

El brazo de Harry salió de la nada, frente a Sirius, y tocó su lanudo pelaje. La lengua del perro recorrió su mano, antes de introducirse debajo de la capa.

¿Qué hacía Harry allí? ¿Sería que Voldemort temía ya por su serpiente? Severus no le había explicado nada del asunto, alegando que era información confidencial. Lo único que le había dicho había sido que el último enfrentamiento entre ellos se daría cuando Voldemort temiera por su serpiente.

Siguió a su ahijado con cuidado de no hacer ruido, todavía en su forma animaga. Un adulto no cabría bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y menos con Harry y la hija de Xenophilius Lovegood.

Conforme avanzaban, Sirius se dio cuenta de que iban a la torre de Ravenclaw. La duda le carcomía por dentro, debía preguntarle a Harry por la serpiente.

La puerta de la sala común de Ravenclaw lanzó la pregunta, y Luna respondió después de una breve conversación con Harry. Los tres entraron en la sala común, que estaba desierta.

No se quitaron la capa, mientras avanzaban en total silencio hacia la estatua de Ravenclaw. Harry salió del escondite y miró de cerca la diadema que llevaba. Y entonces apareció.

Carrow. Alecto Carrow. Antes de que Harry pudiera atacarle, la mortífaga presionó con su rechoncho dedo índice la Marca Tenebrosa.

Luna desmayó a Carrow, atrayendo la atención de los muchachos de ravenclaw, que festejaron mientras Harry volvía a la capa de invisibilidad. Sirius le observó preocupado, mientras el muchacho parecía a punto de desmayarse, agarrándose la cicatriz con fuerza.

Amycus Carrow gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Empezó a decir obscenidades, y pronto los estudiantes, asustados, volvieron a sus dormitorios, mientras la voz de McGonogall se alzaba por encima de la de Carrow.

Rápidamente, el mortífago entró como una tromba de agua en la sala común, observando a su hermana desmayada. Ante los ojos de Sirius, McGonogall y Amycus discutieron, y de repente, Harry estaba allí, lanzando la maldición cruciatus contra Carrow para defender a su profesora.

Luna se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, y Sirius volvió a su antigua forma. McGonogall abrió más de la cuenta sus pequeños y avispados ojos, y Harry sonrió rígidamente, mientras Luna le miraba con interés.

Las manos de Sirius se posaron rudamente en los hombros de Harry y le obligó a mirarle, antes de preguntar con ansiedad:

- ¿Voldemort teme por su serpiente?

- ¿Qué?- Harry se agarró la cicatriz, y Sirius le obligó a mirarlo.

- Respóndeme. La serpiente. ¿Teme por ella?

- No. Todavía no. Ha descubierto lo que he estado haciendo, no tardará en temer por Nagini.- Sirius asintió con la cabeza, dejándole ir.

Apenas prestó atención a la conversación que se estaba dando allí, mientras pensaba en cómo hacerle llegar el mensaje a Snape. A Severus. Agitó la cabeza con desesperación, mientras veía cómo McGonogall alertaba a la Orden del Fénix seguramente por medio de un patronus.

Se metió dentro de la capa de invisibilidad, junto a Harry y Luna, y no tuvo que seguir pensando en maneras de alertar a Severus, puesto que estaba allí, delante de él preguntando por Harry.

La varita de McGonogall se movió con rapidez y Snape bloqueó el ataque. McGonogall volvió a alzar su varita, pero un Sirius ya humano se interpuso entre ellos.

Por unos momentos, la varita de Snape dudó. Sirius le sintió pasar su mirada de McGonogall a él, y luego al lugar del que había aparecido. Sin soltar su varita, Sirius alzó sus manos en señal de paz.

- ¿Qué está haciendo, señor Black?- preguntó de repente una descolocada Minerva McGonogall. Snape bajó un poco la varita, sin dejar de apuntarles.

- Black.

- Snape.- cabeceó como saludo, mientras Sirius daba un paso adelante. Harry apareció de la nada, y, prevenido, Sirius le atrapó antes de que se lanzara a por Snape.- Es de los nuestros. Está con nosotros.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Él mató a Dumbledore, Sirius!

- ¡Por qué Dumbledore se lo pidió!- aquello dejó helado al muchacho y Sirius aprovechó para dirigirse a Snape.- Harry está buscando algo que hay en el colegio. Y Voldemort teme por su serpiente.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- Sirius asintió firmemente.- En ese caso, no deberíamos retrasar la búsqueda del señor Potter.

Snape se hizo a un lado, haciendo amago de dejar a Harry pasar a su lado. Sirius le empujó y le aproximó a Luna; vio en los ojos de su muchacho la duda, antes de que la profesora, que mantenía su varita alzada, le dijera:

- Vaya, señor Potter. Nosotros nos ocupamos de él.- Harry desapareció por el pasillo, corriendo al lado de Luna Lovegood, y McGonogall volvió a hablar.- ¿Estás seguro de lo qué dices, Sirius?

- Lo vi. En su pensadero. Dumbledore iba a morir, de todas formas. Tenía una maldición en la mano.

- ¿Y los Carrow?- preguntó Severus, sacando a los dos gryffindors de su conversación.

- Acabados. No hay que preocuparse de ellos. Voldemort se acerca,- añadió. Un escalofrío recorrió al espía.- debemos defender Hogwarts.

- ¡Sirius!- gritó una voz desde el extremo contrario del pasillo. Sirius vio cómo la Orden del Fénix llegaba, acompañada de los demás profesores. Todos se pusieron en guardia al ver a Snape, y Sirius se colocó delante de él.

- Snape está de nuestro lado. Sirius vio unos recuerdos comprometedores donde se revela su lealtad.- informó la profesora McGonogall, antes de que Sirius pudiera hablar.

Las miradas de duda cayeron sobre él. Y Remus fue el primero en hablar crípticamente para que Sirius le entendiera únicamente:

- ¿Sirius? ¿No le estarás encubriendo, verdad? Sabes que el deber va antes…- dejó la frase inconclusa, y Sirius negó con la cabeza. Snape eligió ese momento para hablar:

- ¿Cuánto sabe Lupin?

- Sólo lo esencial, no mucho. Sabes que es muy deductivo.- le gruñó Sirius en voz baja. El otro no hizo amago de moverse ni atacar, y Sirius añadió en voz alta, hablándole a Remus.- Si tanto te preocupa, yo cargaré con la culpa si él nos traiciona.

- Muy bien. Los jefes de las casas que traigan a sus alumnos al Gran Comedor, tenemos que evacuar el castillo.- comenzó la animaga, asumiendo el cargo de directora.- Los demás empezad a colocar hechizos protectores en el castillo.

Todos asintieron, mientras comenzaban a correr por los pasillos, asignándose entre ellos diferentes destinos, y Sirius cogió la mano de Snape, después de decir:

- Snape y yo vamos juntos.- Sirius comenzó a correr, seguido de Snape, hacia la torre de Astronomía.

Ninguno de los dos comentó nada, mientras veían cómo un enorme escudo se formaba a lo largo y alto del castillo, simulando una enorme burbuja.

Después de terminar su parte, los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio, apoyados contra la barandilla de metal. Desde su posición, los que estaban en los jardines parecían diminutos.

- Entonces…- empezó Sirius.- ¿Estás de nuestro lado?- Snape gruñó como afirmación, sin mirarle.- ¿Tú crees que sobrevivamos?

- Eso espero.- Sirius le miró, mientras se incorporaba. Estaba nervioso, claro que lo estaba. Se esperaba mucho de él, y Sirius temió por un momento no estar a la altura.

- Severus, yo…

- No digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir más tarde, Black.- le cortó rápidamente Snape. Sirius se quedó callado, y finalmente modificó la frase que iba a decir:

- Me alegro de que estés aquí, conmigo.- Severus sonrió de medio lado, con ironía, antes de decir:

- Sin mí no aguantarías ni dos minutos.- Sirius le miró, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Por supuesto. Ahora bajemos, los alumnos ya deben de haber salido del colegio.

Severus se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse de la torre. Sirius le miró, y antes de que el mortífago saliera de la sala, el preso le agarró del brazo.

Con fuerza le hizo girarse en redondo, y entonces le besó con intensidad. Las manos de Sirius se quedaron en los brazos de Snape, mientras éste le acercaba un poco más, agarrándole por la cintura.

.))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sirius miró a su derecha. Severus estaba a su lado, mirando con frialdad cómo los encantamientos escudo cedían ante la magnitud de los ataques de los mortífagos.

A la izquierda de Sirius, Remus y Tonks se daban la mano. Los dos estaban pálidos, seguramente tanto como Sirius, que se limitaba a mirar todo con nerviosismo.

Miró detrás suyo: alumnos valientes, que apenas tenían diecisiete años si los habían cumplido. Se habían quedado por voluntad propia, porque querían pelear. Y en esos momentos, se revolvían incómodos y asustados, sin dar marcha atrás ni huir.

- Relájate.- dijo Snape.- Todo pasará más rápido de lo que crees.

- No sé cómo puedes decir eso. ¿Sabes que tus compañeros mortífagos estarán encantados de matarte?

- ¿Matarme? ¿Tú crees? Eso sería demasiado benevolente.- Snape bajó la voz, asegurándose de que los niños no le oían.- Sinceramente, si Potter falla esta noche, prefiero estar muerto.

- No fallará. Lo sé. Confía en Harry por una vez. Todavía tienes que hablar con él, si no me equivoco.

Severus asintió con la cabeza, y ambos magos se pusieron en guardia. Quedaba poco para que los escudos se rompieran totalmente y se desatara la vorágine.

Los mortífagos atacaron. Y entonces comenzó todo. Sirius miraba de tanto en tanto a Snape, intentando no separarse de él, cosa que encontró imposible. Luchaban espalda contra espalda, cerca de Remus y Tonks.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, Snape y él hacían un buen equipo. Era la primera vez que veía a Severus usar magia oscura, y más impresionante era el hecho de que la usaba contra sus antiguos camaradas.

Sirius observó, en medio del fragor de la batalla, cómo Remus caía al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor frente a Bellatrix Lestrange. Rápidamente atacó, quebrando su concentración, y en menos de un segundo, Snape estaba a su lado luchando contra Dolohov encarnizadamente.

Y de repente Dolohov estaba muerto. Sirius observó cómo Bellatrix se marchaba, sintiéndose sobrepasada, y la voz de Voldemort cortaba el aire.

Sirius miró confuso cómo las tropas de Voldemort se retiraban a su orden, y mientras los combatientes que quedaban en pie volvían dentro del castillo, Sirius se quedó helado, al lado de Snape.

- Y ahora me dirijo a mi traidor. Tienes una hora para encontrarme, en el Bosque Prohibido. Estaré esperando.

Sirius miró de reojo a Severus: estaba increíblemente pálido. Su mirada se dirigía al castillo. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que, en voz baja, Snape habló:

- Debo encontrar a Potter. Ya.

Sirius asintió, caminando a su lado. Sostenía delicadamente a Remus, el cual se apoyaba sobre todo en Tonks, que no estaba tan maltrecha como el licántropo.

A su paso, las demás personas se apartaban cuchicheando y mirando descaradamente. Sirius entró al Gran Comedor y dejó a Remus sentado en uno de los bancos.

La sala se había convertido en una masiva enfermería. Observó con tristeza los cuerpos de alumnos y compañeros muertos; la familia Weasley al completo se apiñaba alrededor del cadáver de Fred.

Mirara donde mirara, Sirius sólo vio miradas lánguidas y cansadas, y una que otra sonrisa forzada al verle pasar. No había rastro de su ahijado, y aquello le preocupó.

No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que todas las miradas de la sala se fijaron en Harry Potter y sus dos compinches. Ron y Hermione entraron, dirigiéndose hacia los Weasley, y Harry comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos.

Sirius observó cómo Snape se interponía entre el muchacho y sus dos mejores amigos, y Sirius les siguió fuera del Gran Comedor.

Subieron y bajaron escaleras los tres juntos, sin decir palabra durante un rato, de camino al despacho del director. Hasta que Harry habló:

- Fuimos a verlo. A Voldemort. Estaba furioso por… su traición, señor.- dijo cuidadosamente.- Ni… Ni siquiera estaba en la batalla.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó Sirius. Snape se limitó a mirarlos, inexpresivo.

- Sí. Parecía… Tuve la impresión de que Voldemort no se acercaría a mí hasta que no le matara a usted.- Sirius observó la expresión del espía cuidadosamente, esperando obtener alguna respuesta.

- Su varita no funciona bien. La varita de Saúco.- Sirius abrió los ojos hasta límites insospechados. ¿La varita de Saúco?,- pensó. ¿No era eso un cuento de viejas? Prestó atención, mientras se aparaban delante de la estatua que daba acceso a la oficina del director. Snape susurró la contraseña y se volvió hacia ellos, para seguir hablando.- Como yo maté a su antiguo dueño, cree que yo soy su amo.

- Se equivoca.

- Por supuesto, Potter. La varita nunca me perteneció, puesto que ya había cambiado su lealtad cuando yo maté a Dumbledore.- los tres entraron en la oficina del director. Snape abrió el armario donde se encontraba el pensadero, escogió dos botes de cristal y los dejó al lado de la vasija.

- Entonces…- Sirius miró a Harry. En sus ojos, verdes como los de su madre, había comprensión y un extraño brillo de sabiduría. Snape no le dejó continuar:

- Examine estos dos recuerdos y luego actúe en consecuencia.

Harry asintió varias veces y Sirius le dio un apretón en el hombro, instándole a continuar, antes de salir de la habitación, siguiendo a Severus.

Volvieron al Gran Comedor y Sirius se sentó al lado de Remus y Tonks a descansar. Snape se sentó a su lado, sin hablar con nadie.

Por un momento, Sirius pensó que iba a ir al Bosque Prohibido, que se iba a entregar. No comentó nada, pero vigiló de cerca que Snape no saliera del Gran Comedor.

.))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Harry Potter estaba muerto. Esas palabras resonaban en el cerebro de Sirius, palpitando a cada instante. Por un momento todos se quedaron mudos, y, al instante siguiente, Neville Longbottom dio un paso al frente.

Harry Potter estaba muerto. Sirius observó cómo el sombrero seleccionador se prendía fuego en la cabeza del valiente Neville, y cómo finalmente éste cortaba la cabeza de la serpiente con la espada de Gryffindor.

La batalla estalló de nuevo, más caótica que antes. Los gigantes se batían en duelo contra Grawp y los centauros, ayudados en todo momento por Buckbeack y los testrals.

Sirius entró dentro, al Gran Comedor, arrastrado por Snape. Comenzó a atacar indiscriminadamente a los mortífagos que se encontraba a su paso, mientras avanzaba hacia Bellatrix.

Severus parecía compartir su muda opinión sobre la destreza de la mortífaga en combate, ya que le seguía de cerca. La mujer se batía en duelo con Hermione, Ginny y la hija de Lovegood, Luna.

A pesar de ser tres contra una, Bellatrix no les dejaba una oportunidad para atacar, manteniéndolas siempre a la defensiva. Sirius apartó a unos cuantos alumnos y entró en la pelea, bloqueando un hechizo que iba directo a Luna.

- ¡Ah, mi primito!- exclamó Bellatrix en reconocimiento, mientras Sirius se colocaba en posición duelística.- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, ¿eh?

Su rostro burlón cambió completamente cuando Severus se colocó al lado de Sirius, preparado para atacar. El gryffindor comenzó a atacar, mientras la bruja lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro.

Snape, a su lado, se movía con agilidad, y Sirius se repitió mentalmente que hacían un buen equipo: ambos parecían saber cuándo el otro iba a desviar el hechizo, aprovechando la ocasión para atacar.

Bellatrix lanzó la maldición imperdonable a Sirius, que se lanzó al suelo para esquivarla. Antes de lo que había calculado, Bellatrix volvió a lanzarle otro hechizo, que acertó de lleno en su pecho.

Sirius cayó de espaldas en el suelo de piedra, mientras unas gruesas cuerdas de soga se ataban alrededor de su cuerpo. Severus le miró un instante, antes de volver a concentrarse en el duelo.

La mano de Sirius se deslizó por el suelo, cerca de su varita. Observó a la oscura figura esquivar los hechizos de Bellatrix, mientras lanzaba los propios.

Y entonces sucedió: Bellatrix le lanzó un hechizo, dirigido especialmente a Sirius y Snape gritó _Avada Kedavra. _Sirius cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, y los abrió un segundo después, extrañado.

Severus estaba delante de él, y al segundo siguiente, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, a varios metros de Sirius. Giró su vista hacia Bellatrix: su expresión homicida estaba congelada en su rostro, cambiando a una de incredulidad, mientras se sujetaba el pecho, donde le había dado la maldición.

Lestrange cayó al suelo como un títere sin vida y las cuerdas que ataban a Sirius se deshicieron en volutas de aire. Rápidamente tomó su varita y se giró hacia Snape, mientras se levantaba.

Estaba semi-incorporado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Corrió hacia él con ansiedad y se paró a su lado, arrodillándose.

- Me has protegido.- dijo Sirius en voz baja. Snape le miró de reojo, mientras Sirius ponía una mano en su espalda, haciendo de respaldo.

- Sí, lo he hecho.- su voz sonó incrédula y a la vez débil. Se miró la mano, apartándola de su nuca: estaba llena de sangre. Sirius alcanzó a agarrarlo antes de que cayera al suelo, inconsciente.

De repente el salón se llenó de gritos de sorpresa. Sirius sonrió, al escuchar cómo todos comentaban la misteriosa y agradable aparición de Harry Potter en el Gran Comedor. Agarró más fuerte el cuerpo de Severus, mientras escuchaba el discurso de Harry.

Ya no era un niño. En sus palabras había sabiduría, había sacrificio, había esfuerzo por superarse, había dolor por las pérdidas. Sirius sonrió y cerró los ojos: Harry había madurado y en esos momentos se enfrentaba a su destino con valentía.

Una voz en su cabeza resonó- _Digno hijo de James y Lily Potter-. _Aquellas palabras dichas por Dumbledore le reconfortaron el alma. Lo había logrado, la locura se había acabado.

.))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

- ¿Así que volverás a Hogwarts?- preguntó Sirius, interesado. Miró a su alrededor: la lúgubre casa de Snape era incluso peor que Grimmauld Place. Arrugó la nariz en señal de desprecio.

- Sí. McGonogall cree que debería seguir en mi puesto de director. ¿Tú volverás al cuerpo de aurores, Black?

- No creo. Ya he tenido suficiente acción para esta vida.- Ambos se quedaron callados, hasta que Sirius volvió a hablar.- ¿Sabes? Cuando vi a Harry muerto, pensé que Voldemort iría a por ti.

- Yo también. Pero siempre fue muy arrogante. Supongo que si había matado a Potter con una varita que no le obedecía, no habría oponente capaz de derrotarle.

- Y se equivocó otra vez. Gracias a Merlín.- Severus alzó una ceja escéptico, antes de preguntar con sorna:

- ¿Tan bueno es el sexo como para que no me quieras muerto?- Sirius negó con la cabeza, mientras reía alegremente. Luego se hizo otro silencio, más prolongado que el anterior.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que estoy preparado para decírtelo.- Sus ojos se conectaron en una mirada intensa, mientras Sirius tragaba saliva.- Te amo.

Sirius atrapó los labios de su enemigo rápidamente, mientras le rodeaba con los brazos. Los brazos de Severus pasaron por su cintura, acercándolo a él, mientras las manos de Sirius acariciaban su espalda. Se separaron, y después de unos segundos, Sirius sintió los labios de Snape en su oído:

- No esperes algo tan cursi de mi parte… Sirius.- se volvieron a besar con pasión, y Sirius sonrió dentro del beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Y con esto termina el minific. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.<strong>


End file.
